Phantom Shorts
by sharonarnotdon
Summary: No, this is not about Erik's boxers! It's a collection of short stories, five so far, soon to be more. A cute birthday fic and some zany songs now up
1. Default Chapter

_POTO Shorts-_

I write shorts generally with all of my 'obsessions', like on my old S. N I wrote Ranma ½ ones. Anyhow these all were based on something, I'll tell you what before each. Some were written to

be funny, others reflective, a couple romantic and the rest who knows, huh?

* * *

  
  


* * *

_The Portcullis-_

I wrote this after seeing a pic of Erik, his back to the portcullis, his hands inside the diamond shaped spaces, it almost looked as if he had been thrown up against it. You don't see much of Christine in the pic, just her back and she appears to be running toward him. This is of course, of my own sick mind. I imagine it is from 'Music of the Night'

~

His hands inside the wiring he stared at her, breathless at the expression she wore. He tried to speak but words were lost, he had said a lot, maybe too much.

Christine watched him, thinking of his arm draped about her throat, she unconsciously touched the flesh, remembering the scent of his cologne as he was pressed behind her, singing to her.

His song had ended abruptly, as soon as he began to observe the sensual mood his voice put her into, he had backed against the metal, fearful that she may do something foolish not of her will, but the will born by his voice.

"Erik," She said softly. "I am no longer under any 'spell' of yours."

He stared at her. "Then why do you look at me that way? And how do you know my name?"

She chuckled stepping closer, delighting in the way he shivered as she did so. "I have my ways." She stepped up to him, tracing the linen of his shirt with her fingers.

"I'm sorry, that I'm not your Angel, but I had to have you sing for me..."

"Shhhh," She interrupted. "I understand. You're only human."

It was the first time anyone had dared call him anything but a monster, pleased he loosened his death grip on the iron and timidly reached for her. She accepted him, allowing him to take her by the waist and pull her to him.

Her mouth covered his before he could say anything, the warm gentle pressure of her lips intoxicating. Erik brought her even closer, deepening the kiss, savoring the moment. She reached up, tearing away most of his wrinkle free shirt ,the buttons flying everywhere, sliding her hands onto his flesh. He tore away her dressing gown, revealing the flimsy slave girl costume when a throat could be heard clearing on the other side of the wall of black.

They both turned to look simultaneously and Christine almost gasped as she saw Raoul, soaking wet from the lake, giving her a foul look.

"I've got my hat."

* * *

  


_In the Still of the Night-_

This is a bit reflective, it takes place when Christine goes home after Erik brings her back from the cellars in the ALW musical. NOT A SEQUEL TO THE PREVIOUS.

~

Christine pushed the window open, inhaling the cool morning air, sighing as the sun slowly rose in the east. She sat in the window-seat, watching the birds heads slowly pop up from their nests, a tear fell down her cheek.

She thought of his face as she ripped away his mask, what a fool she had been! Now she didn't know who he was, his name, why he was below the Opera with his talent and most of all if he would forgive her.

She thought of his distortion, realizing with great regret that it wasn't nearly that bad, just a few deep scar like gashes, the rest of his flesh well toned and smooth.

She imagined him without the disfigurement, and smiled, he would be a very handsome man. A man that adored her, a man that loved her. Now the image went back to the real one, and she knew he already was handsome, that nothing could make him more perfect.

Sweeping up her cloak she went out the door, determined to go back down, apologize and get to know him better.

* * *

  
  


More to come!


	2. Bumper Stickies!

Part 3- Bumper stickers!

~ I showed Phantom Aria and a buddy o mine, and TPP a couple of these, obviously the actual thing cannot be loaded on, so here's what they all say, if you know any others, lemme know!

* * *

  


"Honk if you like Phantom's!"

  


"I went below the Opera to find me Angel, instead I found this bumper sticker."

  


"My boyfriend said if I continued taking lessons from my Angel he'd dump me. Damn, I sure am going to miss him!"

  


"Michael Crawford for Phantom"

  


"Dear Raoul, Hate you, hate Paris, love Erik, took Erik, -Christine."

  


"Have you seen my Angel? He's tall, a tenor and masked."

  


"SWF seeking tenor singing Opera Ghost, with underground lair, and large pipe organ, I must have pic of pipe organ before anything else."

  


"Have you hugged a Phantom today?"

  


"Like my driving? Call 1-800-deathlasso."

  


"I may be deformed, but your just plain ugly!"

  


"Real men wear masks."

  


"Gangsta Phantom on board."

  


"I bet my pipe organ is bigger than your pipe organ."

"Pitiful creature of darkness... Who in God's name taught you to drive!?"

  


"Lay off my fop or else!"

  


"41 percent Angel, 59 percent raving lunatic, feeling lucky?"

  


All for now, keep checkin back

  
  
  
  



	3. Rules of life, ten commandments

AN- I'm letting Raoul write this

Part four- Raoul's rules for life

  


1. A wise monkey, is a monkey, that doesn't monkey around with another monkey's monkey. (Cough, Erik! Cough)

  


2. A bad monkey is a monkey that spanks another monkey's monkey. (Looks suspiciously at Christine)

  


3. A happy monkey, is a monkey, that monkeys around with all of the other monkey's monkeys.

(Smiles)

  


4. A stupid monkey is a monkey that monkeys around with all of the other monkeys monkey's. (Frowns suddenly, then go's on)

  


5. A nice monkey, is a monkey that allows other monkeys to monkey around with that monkey's monkey. *Hmph!* No one like that around here.....

* * *

  


AN- And now Christine

  


Part five- Christine's Rules for life

  


1. Phantom's are good (Grins at Erik)

  


2. Fops are bad(Glares at Raoul)

  


3. Phantom's are huggable (hugs Erik)

  


4. Fops want too much(Pushes Raoul off)

  


5. Always stick with Phantom's. (Goes to do so)

* * *

  


AN- And of course, Erik

  


Part six- Erik's Ten Commandments

  


1. Thou shalt not allow fops to steal thy soprano

  


2. Thou shalt not kill unless it involves this soprano

  


3. Thou shalt not covet thy fop's soprano unless soprano is willing

  


4. I am Erik, the Angel and God, thou shalt not worship all others beside me

  


5.Thou shalt not allow ALW to cast this Gerrard guy as Erik in the new Phantom movie...

  


6. Thou shalt not allow fops to touch thine whom belongs to Erik

  


7. Thou shalt enjoy the dark life, and have no complaints other than the fop

  


8. Thou shalt obey Erik's every command and bow to his every whim

  


9. Thou shalt love Erik, and care nothing of his face

  


10. Thou shalt never go against Erik, except under special conditions discussed with him previous to publication. (Cough Phans cough)

  


* * *

  


Well, hoped you liked it, they aren't experienced so give them a break.

  



	4. More ficcies

Mooooooooooooooore stories!

  


Sharon- Ok, since I pity him so much and he does much of my 'boring' 'Not boring' story ratings, Raoul is now my official writing buddy.

  


Raoul- Yay!

  


Sharon- He might pop up every so often in all of my fics from this point on

* * *

  


_Unexpected Song-_

This takes place after everything, Christine goes back to the opera for just an hour to let go of everything. Who knows where Raoul is.

  


Raoul- Let's say I'm at the tailor

  


Sharon- Uh yeah, the tailor.

* * *

  


Christine pressed her forehead and the backs of her arms against the cool glass of the mirror. She sighed, the fog appearing, sitting then disappearing, leaving the glass unclean. She moved her head to look at her sad reflection, a tear escaped her red eye and she muttered,

"I'm so sorry, Erik," She spontaneously kissed the glass. "I'm so sorry."

Suddenly his voice filled her senses, but it was not one of his usual songs, it was a different one, one he had only sung once. It truly was unexpected, but she welcomed it, breathing in the lyrics and exhaling the melody.

"Say you'll share with me one love... One lifetime. Say the word, and I will follow you."

She shuddered as she continued where his voice became absent. "Share each day with me..."

His voice was warmer than the softest embrace. "Each night..."

"Each morning." They sang in unison. She pushed all thoughts of anyone or anything else from her mind, and opened the mirror, he was closer than she had anticipated. But her arms welcomed him as he comforted her.

"Erik," She choked. "I decided wrong, I want not what I chose." She looked up at him, her eyes full of passion and truth. "You Erik, I choose you!"

His eyes were brimming with tears as he looked down upon her. "You alone can make my song take flight, come make with me now, the Music of the Night."

She smiled, unnoticing that he had slipped his own ring on her finger once more. He guided her out, into his darkness which they would share for an eternity.

* * *

_Designing the Moon_

_ Sharon- _This came at random, I don't quite understand it myself.

Raoul- Ummmmmmmm, help please?

Sharon- Ok, we'll read it over together while they read it

Raoul- *smirk* Sounds good to me

* * *

  


Erik sat on the roof of the Opera, his dark eyes watching as the moon sat there, glowing in the sky. The stars could not compare to it, their light small candles near a large chandelier of beauty.

Thus explained his love for Christine, many women could come, and go from his world, either his victims or those brave enough to seek him, such as Madame Giry, but he could never love another as he had loved her. And she was gone, he had foolishly let her have her way, and now she was with Raoul. 

And the sweet bliss they might have known if she had stayed! The love they could have shared! The lessons taught and learned, the music made, the glorious melodies of love, wrapping around them until they could keep apart no more!

He cursed softly for his self patronization. If she had stayed she would hide in her room, afraid of him, afraid of his love for her, and the passions it might lead to. Christine had been an innocent when she had left him, and now she probably was not, and he remained one, though that was the only way he was innocent.

She would have feared her own love for him, he had no doubt that it was there, he had had a glimpse of it during their only kiss. His heart pounded as he recalled her sweet, soft lips, moving against his own deformed ones. He felt heat overcome him as he could almost feel her hands, roaming his shirt, trying to keep strong and not rip it from him.

Yes, Christine Daae` would certainly fear him, but maybe there was always the slight chance she would learn to love him, after all, Beauty learned to love her Beast.

Ravished by his imagination he slid back into the caverns, making his way to his home, unminding that the boat was out of place. He walked in, his eyes to his feet as he continued to picture her small fragile form in his own arms, sated by the pleasures they might have known. He looked up with a sigh which turned to a gasp.

_Bam_

There she was, standing there, her tears falling down her cheeks, her handkerchief in hand, her eyes wide with surprise. He ran to her without question, she could be here for only two reasons, and he prayed it was the second one.

"Erik," She choked pulling back to look at him, her mouth opened to say what he so longed to hear but hearing was all he had done this past year, _doing_ should be started. He pressed his lips to hers, swallowing her words. 

Her arms came up, gripping him to her with a force neither ever knew she had. She held him as if he were Christ himself, and her hot tears scorched his cheeks as they melted into one another. His Angel was here, she loved him and that was all that mattered. Now the moon was of his design, and the stars of Raoul's. He was greater as he always had been.

And confidence was all he needed to learn this, aside from her, she was the very air he breathed. She was survival for him, he was surprised he had gone without her as long as he had.

She broke the gentle contact, her eyes red, but much more dry now. The love that shone in them, unafraid and radiant was sweeter than the most enchanting melody. It was more beautiful than the most budding bloom. Deeper than the most loverly of kisses. Warmer than the most open heart.

He smiled down at her, wiping away his own tears he gestured to the enclosure which had taken him two weeks to restore. His eyes returned her love, and his heart soared as her fingers entwined with his, she used her free hand to remove the cold, white porcelain from his face. She looked deeply into the marks, caressing them with the same hand, then leaning up, kissing his marred cheek, then his lips. "Welcome home." He murmured.

"I love you."

* * *

  


Sharon- Ok, I re-wrote it based on what Raoul thought would be good and honestly, I like it

Raoul- Thank you, oh by the way, I typed two paragraphs!

Sharon- Out of my notebook!


	5. Erik's Favorite Phic

_Phantom's Mix_

Sharon: Ok, Erik and I assembled this, from stuff he found funny or sad or whatever. 

  


Erik: If you don't like it, tough

  


Sharon: Um, right then, so while Raoul doesn't know we're doing this, let's get started with.....

* * *

  


_Erik's Favorite Phic, _

_A Shoulder To Cry On- A Love To Rekindle_

* * *

  


Authors note- This is more cute than anything, just thought I'd let you know.

* * *

  


__The words rang through the widow's head time and time again, she couldn't shake them, yet couldn't grasp them.

_Killed in action_. What was this? Un-comprehendible! This casket couldn't carry her husband, the man she had married five long years ago. This casket did not carry that wonderful man, whom she could have just chosen another and avoided this unprecedented grief.__

This was not that handsome blonde, Raoul de Chagny_. _Whom had taken her from the cold dark cellars of the opera. Whom had lifted her from poverty to riches, from depression to happiness. True, she had never loved him the way he loved her, and the money meant nothing, but he had done so much and now what? A cold, disfigured corpse!

_Killed in action._ She wanted to scream. This was not the wonderful young boy who had saved her scarf. The boy who had played with her every day of the summer, the boy who had called her 'Little Lotte'. This was not her hero...

She turned from the lot, unable to handle watching any more. Many offered her their condolences as she walked to her carriage but she silently pulled away from the comfort_,_ desperately seeking the dark, cold comfort of her carriage.She reached it, climbing in without the footman's help, and ordering to be taken to the opera without another thought.

She stepped from the carriage shortly later, clasping Richard, the footmans hand in apology and promising him and the driver a raise. Before he could protest she was sweeping into the lavish building for the first time in five years, seeking permission to her old dressing room.

The managers, to her surprise and delight, were quite hospitable, having heard of their old patron's death, they obviously thought making friends with the rich woman would make her offer money also.

What fools!

Rushing to the room no other girl had wanted she opened the door hastily. She ran in, the almost staggering grief enveloping her and she fell to her knee's just as the door slammed behind her. Her sobs were loud and frequent, her tears now made her cheeks glisten. In this moment she wanted to die, she wanted to fall to the ground, dead. Love was not a strong factor in her grief, no it was. Just she did not grieve her husband for some new found romantic love. She missed the tender, loving friendship.

She now had nothing. No job at the opera, no husband or friend. The stage was gone, Erik was gone, and now Raoul was gone. She had nothing to live for.

The memory of the icy cold water as she had treaded her fingers in the lake whipped through her. It had sent her finger numb and on the few occasions that she had not taken them out immediately frost bite had resulted, which Erik had so lovingly tended to.

By the time her body was removed, it would be red and raw. A perfect way to die, and repent the many sins she had committed against people.

Slowly she took a lantern, then opened the mirror noiselessly, marveling on how all but this room had changed. She stumbled through the passage, obviously unused for quite some time. She imagined since Erik would come up it, weeks maybe even months after her departure, and hope that she would return.

And I haven't, not until now. She thought guiltily. Poor Erik! How tormented he must have been!

Reaching the lake she stared in awe at how black it was here, blacker than it once had been. She couldn't even see the waves and ripples in the water. Trembling openly, she took a deep, shaky breath and proceeded to the black salvation awaiting her. Maybe Erik himself had died in this lake...

She set down the lantern, removing her cloak and underskirts. She then hastily removed her corset, throwing it across the way, then covering herself back up with her dress, no need to make it look like she was molested.

She put a foot in, biting back a cry. As a result of the loss of light, it was colder than usual. She forced herself to wade in, marveling at how it seemed like a normal, outdoor lake.

The biting cold burned her into her senses. Her eyes snapped open and her skin was aflame. She was up to her neck now, and with another step or a dunk of her head, she would be covered.

Her mind reeled to Erik, and the thought of him dying in this lake. What if he hadn't been removed? What if he had been weighted down? She gulped. What if he had weighted down others?

The thought of skeletons so near her feet, the thought of the sight of them, feel of them touching her accidentally sickened her. She whimpered and shuddered, only now realizing that she was red as a beet. She did not want to die this way, and she began to fumble for a way out.

A step brought her further from the deepness. Another and another until her chest was out, but a misstep brought her back under with a shrill scream, and she frantically began to swim. But little did she know, she was swimming in the wrong direction, and found herself in the deep water, and found something she had wished not to find.

Their bones had long been bare, she could tell. And no hair was on the skull. And it would be impossible to tell the identity if not for the small, shred of a clue.

Attached to the ribs, a fine, black evening attire scrap, waving in the aquatic breeze.

She would feel tears on her cheeks now if she were not underwater. Erik, her beloved, dead. Under the deep black waves. She struggled to rise up, but something had caught her skirt, whirling around she let out a soundless scream, the bubbles wavering around her.

I do not wish to tell you who's corpse this was, but they were tiny, and only newly dead. The poor dear must have fallen in while wandering around. Her dress caught on something sharp attached to the other, she would have to pry it off before she drown and forever float with it.

With fear she reached out, gripping the caught cloth and tearing it from her, she watched as the corpse faded into the deep. Just then hands were on her shoulder's, strong hands. She wanted to scream but she was dragged to the surface, gasping for breath. Whoever it was, she dared not look, was swimming to the shore, with her arm tucked under theirs.

She felt land beneath her knees and she leaned over, coughing out water, waiting until it all was out. She could hear the person's deep, shallow breaths behind her.

"Thank you, for saving me." She mumbled, still not looking.

"Christine, I've watched you for many years and I hardly think your husband's death would send you to go swimming, why were you in there?"

Shocked she stiffened. That was her Erik's voice! But how? "I wanted to die, and changed my mind at the last minute."

His hand was on her shoulder. "Why?"

"I wanted to die because I thought I had nothing, I thought I'd lost you, I'd lost my job, and now Raoul..." _Killed in action._

His chuckle was soft. "You will never lose me, no matter what."

Sobs shook her and she turned to look at him. His mask still dripped water, and his face shone in the lamplight with it's dampness, reaching out she caressed the uncovered cheek. "Oh, Erik," He took her into his arms, her face finding solace in his shoulder. He held her, making soothing sounds, and rubbing her back gently.

She wept for some time, and when she calmed a bit she realized he was weeping too. She brushed her tears away with the backs of her hands and continued to hold him until he had cried himself out.

"What is it, Erik?" She asked, brushing the wetness from his cheeks with the pads of her thumbs. 

He inhaled unsteadily. "I... I just wish... Oh I can't say it, I'd truly be the beast they cal me if I did!"

She smiled softly, delighting in the way he melted under her soft smile. "You can tell me anything and I would never think you that."

He sighed. "I just wish you could stay, and we could be together now. But it's wrong, Christine. Raoul has just died and..."

Her finger hushed him. "Raoul won't always have just died."

"But now that I've seen you I cannot wait! I would sooner die than watch you leave again and wait a year to see you! To hold you to..." He froze, not wanting to continue.

She reached up and flinched, she was beginning to feel the effects of the ice water all over. He saw the look of pain and clasped her hand. "Christine?"

"The water." She said softly, showing him her arm. It was red and he understood.

"Come, I shall take you and get you better."

"Erik,"

"Let me spend the time I can with you! Make it easier." He helped her up.

He rowed them across, taking her into his home, lighting a fire and he found some ointment, instructing she get into a clean shift and under the covers. (No, this isn't about to become some perverted thing, I'm keeping it innocent)

He met her several minutes later, bringing back the covers just slightly, and spreading some of the medicine over her arms and what little chest that was exposed. He gave her the bottle. "Finish the job. I will be in to retrieve it when you call."

She nodded, waiting until he left the room and then throwing aside the covers, rubbing the ointment all over and covering herself back up, writhing slightly as the fabric stuck to her skin.

She called out softly but audibly. "All right Erik, you may come in." He stepped in, his eyes glazed over for no apparent reason. She handed the tub to him and he smiled, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Sleep now."

Sighing she obeyed, her eyes closed and sleep came easily, the day had been rough and perhaps her dreams would soothe her.

_Killed in action_

_ Killed in action_

_ Killed in action_

_ KILLED IN ACTION!_

  


She bolted up, looking around, then sighing as everything was all right. She lay back, falling asleep again.

It was many painful weeks before she was completely healed, and she and Erik had reestablished their relationship in that short, yet long time. Christine felt that she did not want to leave, but she wasn't sure how to express her growing rekindled feelings for him.

She found song was the only effective way, and her eyes told him her feelings also. He gazed into them as he played on the organ, her voice flowing around him, slightly unused but still beautiful. He slammed his fingers onto the keys, unable to play any more. She looked at him, his face hidden from her by his mask. She did not know why he had stopped, or why he now sat in profile, but she was growing frustrated.

"Take it off." she begged softly.

"What off?" He asked, still not facing her.

"The mask, I'm not afraid, take it off."

Slowly he obeyed and she felt her heart flutter at the realization that she indeed was not afraid. Reaching out she caressed the ruined flesh, and then placed a tender kiss to it. He whimpered.

"Erik look at me." She murmured. He obeyed and her eyes burned into his.

It was his turn to reach out, and he pressed his palm to her cheek, gently caressing the soft, pale flesh. He leaned in, bringing his lips to hers. They lost themselves, completely and essentially. 

Finally they parted and he guided her face to his shoulder, tears of happiness spilling from her eyes. "Christine?"

"Yes?"

"How did Raoul die?"

She thought for a moment. "I... Why I am not even sure!"

* * *

  


Like I said, cute. More to come!


	6. A birthday fic and songs!

Six-

Me- Okie, Raoul and I spent a considerable amount of time on this (obviously) and even though we got zilcho reviews for chapter five we are posting this to see if you were all just tired.

  


Raoul- Holidays and special occasions, and a R/C fic! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!

  


Me- er, evilness doesn't suit you...

  


Raoul- Shut up!

* * *

* * *

  


_Remembering_

A birthday story, cute, romantic in other words Raoul doesn't like it...

* * *

  


Erik awoke with a sigh, stretching out across the pillow and growing stiff. _Why wasn't she there?_ He jumped from the bed, racing throughout the room and Christine's room for his beloved. He made his way out into the front room. A note had been tacked to the door, written in her simple scrawl.

_Erik,_

_ Good morning! I'm sorry, but I have a rather important engagement that concerns the Opera, and I should be home around noon._

_ I love you,_

_ Christine_

  


Disbelieving he changed from his clothing into something fresh. He fed Ayesha and set about his usual routine. After a bit it was 12:00, and Christine wasn't there. He figured she was running late and so he went to read in the other room. 

He heard the door open but did not stir, he would let her come to him. She was slow about doing so but finally she was there, and she smiled, coming to his chair and kissing his hand affectionately.

"You are late." He said teasingly.

She laughed. "It said _around_ noon, come, I have something for you."

He eyes her. "Whatever for?"

"Don't ask questions, close your eyes." He sighed and obeyed and he couldn't help but smile as her lips pressed to his, adding pressure and persuading him to kiss her deeply.

"Christine, it's so early I the afternoon for that! Don't you think?"

She laughed and drew him to his feet, she led him into the other room and then told him to open his eyes.

He did so and nearly fainted as he beheld the dining table, candles on it, and a box. Next to the box was a small, but neatly made cake and two places were set.

"I didn't want to make it hear because I knew you would smell it." She turned him to her and lovingly kissed him again. "Happy birthday, love."

Speechless he clutched her to him and smiled in near disbelief. "Oh, Christine I, I..."

She smiled, tipping her chin to look at him. "You love me?"

He savored her kiss, thankful for his good fortune to have won her heart one year ago. She had come to him with words of love on her lips, and she had spread them from her lips to his, removing his mask and pressing her warm soft mouth tightly against his.

He pulled her chair back for her, smiling down at his wife and then pushing the chair back in, seating himself.

After they ate the lunch she had prepared and a bit of cake, she motioned for him to open the box. He did so, his eyes lifting to her even as he opened the ribbon, then box.

He moved aside some tissue paper and picked up a small, silver rattle, he stared at it for a second, confused, then his eyes widened and met her own sparkling ones.

"Christine, are you...???"

She sobbed and nodded, standing and running to his arms, crying into his shirtfront as he placed several kisses over her forehead. "Just in time for your birthday."

He whimpered, his hold more gentle now and he held her for a long time. "Christine, I never thought I would be happy in my miserable existence, but then you loved me and married me and now..." He placed his hand gently against her. "Now you are giving me a child of your body, I can never repay you."

"Just love me and our baby." She whispered. And indeed he did and would.

* * *

  


Messed up song names-

What the World Needs Now Is Erik- (What the World Needs Now Is Love) AI Finalists

  


Bye Bye Black World-(Bye Bye Blackbird) Er, lotsa people

  


Mirror Between Troubled Worlds-(Bridge Over Troubled Waters) Clay Aiken (^.^)

  


Only Crime- (Only Time) Enya

  


Before the Masquerade Steals the Night (Before the Parade Passes By) Barbra Streisand, Michael Crawford

  


Easier to Punjab- (Easier to Run) Linkin Park

  


Fazing Plain- (Crazy Train) Ozzy Osbourne

  


'S all for now, if ya know any others lemme know and I'll put it in the next part ^*^

  
  
  
  



	7. Rubber DuckieNo More Tears

Seven

A small short, short phiclet. No, not even phiclet. 

* * *

  


_Rubber Ducky-_

AN- No, no, no! This isn't about condoms. Cute little thing I came up with on my own for once. No hate to Raoul, he knows I love him to death. Basically instead of leaving Christine stays with Erik, and after the mob leaves they go to inspect the damage. And something funny happens. I dun know if rubber duckies existed back then, but yeah.

* * *

  


"Ruined, all ruined!"

"Erik," Christine said calmly, placing her hand on his shoulder as he knelt on his hands and knees in the ruins of his once fine piano. "We can fix it all, we just need to let things cool down. It's going to be fine."

He quivered and sat up slightly, placing his hand over hers. "Christine, why did you stay? You could have left but..." He trailed off, his eyes finishing.

She smiled sweetly at his blindness. "Don't you know yet? I love you, Erik, I always have."

"Oh, Christine!" He cried, standing and pulling her into his embrace, crying into her silky hair. She forced him to straighten and pressed her lips to his, falling into him completely when a splash could be heard outside. Both looked at the open door, then each other, then parted, creeping out hand in hand.

What they found caused a redness to rise in Christine's cheeks and a gape in Erik's mouth. Raoul sat in the water, naked with bubbled all around concealing him. He held in his hand a small, yellow rubber duck, and he was singing candidly.

"Rubber ducky, yes you're the one, you make bathtime fun!"

Erik chuckled and led Christine back into their home, now able to mock the Vicomte forever.

* * *

  


_A Song That Need Not Change_

Ok, ever heard a song and think it fit something perfect? I was bored, listening to my old Ozzy Osbourne CD's and realized, woah! The song is No More Tears, and the phic is my personal fave now.

* * *

  


_The light in the window is a crack in the sky._

_A stairway to darkness in the blink of an eye._

  


Christine blinked back tears as she stood, looking into the torture chamber. She argued with Erik's insistence of people being inside. But he scoffed, and fussed that there was. Terrified for Raoul and the Persian's sakes, she lied again and again.

  


_A levee of tears to last, she'll never be coming back._

_The man in the dark will bring another attack._

  


Erik took her hand, looking into her eyes. 

"Go, Christine. I know you love him, and I want nothing but happiness for you. Forget this, forget me and live." She sighed, wiping away her tears with her free hand and squeezing the other. 

"I'll keep my promise." She knew Raoul would never believe he set her free, but at this point, she knew it would not be long before she was proven right.

  


_Your Mama told you that you're not supposed to talk to strangers,_

_Look in the mirror, tell me do you think your life's in danger here?_

  


Christine stared at him as he stood in the threshold of her dressing room and eternal darkness. Frightened, she slowly made her way to him, but something helped calm her nerves and she moved quicker, gasping as her hand made contact with his cold one. 

  


_No More Tears_

She felt the hot tears run down her cheeks, and she was unable to speak as he dug her hands into his own flesh. How could this be? How could it happen, how was this HIM? When he went into his room to hide his emotions she realized that she had made a terrible, terrible mistake and had broken his trust indefinitely. 

Oh how could she be so foolish? Yes, his appearance was frightening but she had hurt him so, and she vowed to make it better, even if it meant lying to do so.

  


_No More Tears_

  


Raoul looked at the brougham, his heart wrenching horribly and his emotions becoming strong enough to disturb a peaceful ocean. She was with another man, she was enjoying a ride in the Bois. He meant nothing to her and nothing could change that. Oh foolish boy, what had he done with himself these past few weeks?

  


_No More Tears_

_No More Tears_

  


The hardest thing a human can do is say goodbye to the one you truly love. The only person on earth that means anything to you. But he had just done it, and as Christine walked, looking back once more, he felt suddenly that his life had been worth living. For if life was enjoying something so sweet as love like the love he had felt, he would do it all over again. Erik finally believed in God.

  


_Another day passes as the night closes in_

_The red light goes on to say 'It's time to begin!'_

  


Christine sighed as she made her way down through the labyrinth, as she always did. She came back to him, even though she was afraid, but a promise was a promise. She turned out onto the flat land to see him standing in his boat.

She sighed, taking his offered hand and sitting down. She had to admit, she did have a strong sense of security with him, he always looked out for her, and it wasn't a normal infatuation, it was love, and something inside her tugged at even the thought of the word. 

His eyes blazed with triumph as she sat, glowing in the darkness as always, but a flicker of red, reminding her of the passion, burning in his heart. It was time, she would not turn back now.

"Are you ready, my dear?"

"Yes, Erik."

  


_I see the man around the corner waiting,_

_Can he see me?_

_I close my eyes and wait to hear the sound of someone screaming, here_

  


Raoul cringed as the Persian and he stood inside the chamber, waiting for something dreadful to happen to poor Christine.Yet he inflicted no harm, only spoke like the maniac he was. Could he truly be capable of love?

No, you silly boob. He told himself. He could never love her as I do.

  


_No More Tears_

_No More Tears_

_No More Tears_

_No More Tears_

  


_So now that it's over can't we just say goodbye?_

_I'd like to move on and make the most of the night_

_Maybe a kiss before I leave you this way_

_Your lips are so cold, I don't know what else to say_

  


Christine did not move as he softly kissed her forehead, his lips quivered for fear of her reaction, and in fact his whole body was trembling. Her heart turned and she looked up at him with her tear-soaked face. Hesitantly, she leaned up, (AN- this is not in the book,) and pressed her lips to his, nearly gasping against them for how cold they were. However she was compelled not to draw away, not just yet. She wrapped her arms around him, and he returned the kiss, though his lips were cold, she felt smouldered.

  


_I never wanted it to end this way_

_My love_

_My darling_

  


And so this was it. Christine was arm in arm with his mortal enemy, leaving to never return. No word in any language could express his sorrow right now. He had indeed not meant for things to happen as they did and he hoped somewhere in her heart, she could understand that.__

  


_Believe me when I say to you in love I think I'm falling here._

She looked out the window of the carriage as it pulled away from the opera, and while Raoul's eyes were closed in silent prayer she touched her fingertips to her lips. Why had Erik made her feel like that even when she was so terrified? Could it be... Could she possibly?... No! Yes... She argued. It's true.

  


_No More Tears_

_No More tears_

_No More Tears_

_No More Tears_

  



End file.
